


Reach. (harry styles a.u)

by okrachael



Series: Reach Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Cancer, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Inspiration, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrachael/pseuds/okrachael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelle Thompson just missed two years of high school because of Brain cancer. Those two years she has missed a lot of what has been going on at Mc Kinsley High. </p>
<p>Her best friend Finn has been trying to fill her in on as much as he possibly can, but he forgot one thing. As she walks into the school on her first day.  a certain tall, curly haired boy catches he eye. For the next 6 months Noelle tries and avoids the boy. He makes her hairs Stand up on the back of her neck, and she doesn't know why. </p>
<p>Will Noelle find out why this boy makes her get the chills, or will it  forever be unknown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sit in my bed listening to Coldplay, just staring at my wall of encouragements. My Mom wrote these on my wall when i was first diagnosed with brain cancer. I had a tumor the size of a cherry tomato on the right side of my brain that was affecting my sight and hearing on that side. It was successfully removed on August 28th, 2012, and i am now cancer free. I still have to go for check ups but i don’t mind them that much, i’m just scared it will come back. I’m always scared it will come back.

I hate this wall. I want to paint over it but my mom won't let me. It reminds me of the days when i was sick and dying. I don’t need those memories anymore, even though they will always be following me around, it is like a dark shadow attached to my back.

“Noelle, can you get the door?” my lazy brother yells from his room. I didn’t even hear the bell go off.

I get up off my bed, my knees cracking due to the sudden movement. I hear someone knock on the door and i lightly jog to the door.

As i open the door i am instantly brought into a tight hug. I know who exactly it is because every time i see him this is what he does. I love the smell of my best friend Finn, its musky and welcoming.

“Noelle! your coming shopping with me today” he said “You need a new wardrobe before the first day of school”

“ugh, i know. I’m still super nervous. Like i haven’t been at school for 2 years” I told Finn while walking into the kitchen to boil some water for tea. 

“It’s okay, everyone will love you still” he said reassuringly in his thick Australian accent.

Thats the thing about Finn, why everyone loves him is what i mean. He is the nicest guy you will ever meet, he doesn't say anything mean about anyone... well ... maybe a bit, but he will always be civil to you. His tall broad shoulders and toned body are perfect for hugging, and crying on. You are instantly drawn to him. We’ve been best friends since grade 9, and we are going into grade 12 now. Senior year.

 

I’m scared my cancer is going to come back, i’m scared of dying, but i’m mostly scared of losing Finn. I know thats dumb, that i’m more scared of losing him after senior year then dying, but without him i wouldn't have pushed through my struggles as hard as i have and still do.


	2. Chapter 2

\-----

I decided I was going to wake up super early on the first day of grade 12 to mentally prepare myself for the coming event. Im standing in my bathroom looking at myself in the mirror, thinking back too all the things that happened to me in the past two years. Good and bad. Mostly Bad. My hair is alot shorter due to chemo, and I'm alot thinner. Will people even recognize me?

"Alright, lets get ready" I say to myself.

I climb into the steaming hot shower, and start to bathe. After i get out I go over to my vanity table and start to do my makeup. A natural look is what I always did, so I prompted it up a bit and added a darker shade of light brown to my eyelids and went a tad bit heavier on the eye liner.

I walked over to my brand new clothes me and Finn bought on the weekend. He insisted that I got a new wardrobe so i can make a statement when i first walked into the school doors. I put on a plain pink circle skirt with a black an white baggy patterned sweater and a black scarf with a pair of ankle brown booties. I looked in the mirror and liked what i was wearing. To be honest, Finn picked this out, i would never wear this but i have to start new. 

I ran downstairs and ate breakfast, i only had 5 minutes until i had to start walking to school. I walked too the fridge and saw that my mum left me a lunch with a note on it. 

Dear Noelle, 

Have a great first day, be strong. Don't let anyone tell you your weak. I love you! 

Mom. 

My mother was always a positive person. Sucks she has to go back to work. Which means she will never be home. Shes a Journalist and she travels alot around the world to get inspiration. So im basically home alone all the time. 

8:00, ugh, time to walk to school. I was defiantly not looking forward to this. I pulled a jacket on since it was September and grabbed my school bag before walking out of the door. The wind was blowing and it looked like it was about to rain. I walked a little faster than usual, but it wasnt fast enough since the rain started to fall, lightly, and then all at once. I pulled my hood over my head but it wasnt going to keep me exactly dry. I am so dumb for not bringing an umbrella in the raiest month of the year. 

"Hey babe, want a ride. Looks like your a bit wet." I heard someone say to my from a car. I looked over to see who was talking to me and i was met with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes i've ever seen. 

"so what do you say?" He said smiling at me, while looking me up and down. I didnt feel comfortable getting into his car. Yea he had nice eyes, but he looked like bad trouble. 

"I'm okay, I'm almost at school. Thanks though" I said as i kept on walking to school. It was only a block more away. I could see the school flag from where i was. 

"You sure, I'm going to McKinsley too" he said again. stopping the car. 

"Yes I'm fine Thank you." I said a little more sternly and walked even faster than before. 

"Suit yourself" The boy said before he sped away. He gave me the chills, there's was something about those green eyes that kept me wondering about him though. The rest of my walk to school I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why would he just stop and ask a total stranger to get into his car? What if i was a murder or what if HE was one? 

Noelle stop, he was just being nice. Calm down. I kept telling myself over and over. I walked into the school doors, and it felt weird. I guess it would be since i haven't been here since grade 9. But it felt a lot bigger and a lot more safer than it did in grade 9. I walked to the cafeteria like Finn told me because his locker was right beside it. I'm surprised i still know my way around. 

"Noelle! over here !" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and walk too Finns locker where him and all of his Friends are. I walk over and he instantly brings me into one of his homely and warm hugs. He introduces me too all of his friend and i loose track after 4 of them

"And this is Harry" He says finally pointing his finger to the boy. I look over to say Hi and my brain stops working. It is the same green eye'd boy that was trying to pick me up this morning on the way to school. 

"Hi Harry" I say sheepishly trying not to make eye contact. He mouth curved up into a smile and he nodded his head at me. I'm surprised he didn't bring up this morning. 

For the rest of the morning until the first bell rang i just stood there listening into Finn's group of friends not sure what to say to any of them, or anyone as a matter of fact. 

I hear the first bell go off and my heart starts to race. Its my first class in over 2 years. "Alright Noelle, you'll be fine okay. Just have fun, and don't stop in the middle of the hallway" Finn reassures me. 

"Thanks Finn, ill see you here after 2nd period okay? Please don't be late. And if i don't come after 5 minutes call me because i will probably be lost. And just please don't forget about m-" 

"Elle, love, please. breathe. I wont forget. I will be right here okay. You and Harry have the same first period class so hes going to walk you there alright?" Finn was the only person aloud to call me Elle. He knew i hated it, but it sounded nice coming out of his mouth. 

I looked over at Harry and he was giving me a welcoming smile. Something still didn't feel right though. And i really didn't like it. 

"Alright babe, lets go before we're late." Harry said with his hand out stretched. I took it and he pulled me into the right direction to go. I looked behind me at Finn and he waved at me. But his smile wasn't as warm as it usually is. 

"Ready for the most boring class of your life?" Harry asked. And just then did i realize he had an accent. 

"I'm always ready for anything" I told him and he laughed. Just then i realized we were still holding hands and people were staring. 

I hate when people stare. I guess this isn't a good way to start the school year off. I quickly tugged my hand away from his and followed behind him. 

Am I ready for this? I really couldn't tell you.


	3. Chapter 3

The class wasn't as bad as Harry made it out to be. Maybe it was because i was too busy over analyzing my school life, or maybe because i was too busy thinking about what people thought about me so far. What ever it was though, class went by really quick.

I escaped the class quickly because i wanted to be independant and wanted to see if i could find my way around the school without the aid of anyone. My second period class was Physics, and to be honest i had no idea where the science hall was.

I roamed around the hallways aimlessly trying to find this hallway, but i had no idea where i was. I guess i should have just stayed with Harry. I feel so helpless now. I reached into my bag for my phone so i could call Finn when I bumped into something and went flying to the ground. My books flew everywhere and apparently so did the persons i bumped into.

"I am so sorry, i should have watched where i was going" i said apologetically. I picked all my books up but i couldn't seem to find my pencil case anywhere.

"You looking for this?" the person said above me. I looked up and was met with the darkest pair of brown eyes i've ever seen. The person standing in front of me didn't look like they should be in highschool, they looked a little older maybe their twenties? I dont know.

"Um, yea. Thanks" I said, taking it and quickly looking away. I got up and just stood there. I didn't know what to do. "I-i was just wondering, do you know where room 321 is?". I felt hopeless, but i was so lost it wasn't even funny.

"Yea, its actually at the very end of the hall to the left" they said pointing their finger down the hall. The bell rang and we both looked around not knowing what to do.

"Well thank you" I said giving them my best fake smile. I turned around and started walking to my class. I got the class and instantly went straight to the back, and grabbed a stool as quick as possible. For some reason i had this whole thing going through my head that I shouldnt be this happy go lucky girl, i felt as if i should just hide away from the world and go home and listen to music. I hated attention. And i hated how i knew absolutely noone at this school anymore.

The door opened and the class went silent, i was doodling in my notebook not even bothering to look at what my teacher looked like. “Hello class, I am Mr. Muller and I will be your teacher this semester. Today we will be going through the same old boring crap that to go through with every class” He talked along like this for most of the class. And for the whole class not once did i look up, it wasn't necessary for me to see who was in my class. I wanted to act invisible today. 

 

My mind thought differently, because before i knew it, I looked up and made eye contact with the one person i was dreading too. Mr. Muller was staring straight at me smiling. “Well, it’s nice to have some familiar faces in this class” He said. I couldn't believe myself, the person i bumped into in the hall was my physics teacher. He barely looked 20.

The bell rang and i quickly shot out of my seat making a beeline straight to the door. “Noelle, can i speak with you for a minute” I heard Mr.Muller say. I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly, right as my eyes connected with his he gave me a warm smile.

“Welcome back, I’ve heard a lot about you” He said, well that was kind of creepy. I dont remember him being here at all. All i could conjure up was a small smile. “That sounded creepy, sorry” He said with a small laugh.

“It’s okay” I said back. What do you even say back to that? Thanks?

“I just wanted to say hello, i heard you’re one of Mc Kinsleys top students, before you left that is” He said. I could tell he was holding back. He couldn't of known that i was gone because of cancer. I just stared at him. I felt very uneasy around him. Not a bad feeling, but i just couldn't find words. Was it that i was shy? Or was it that he was super gorgeous? “How are you doing? I heard about your illness” he said filling the silence.

“Um, yea i’m okay i guess. Just more nervous than anything. My hair grew back pretty quickly before school started so that was good. I guess i just feel hopeless, i know one person, and everything else is a blur from grade 9.” I ramble when i'm nervous, and i was nervous. “Sorry” I said again after he just stared at me with surprise. He probably thought i couldn't speak English.

“Oh no, no worries. It’s just- wow. This must be so hard on you. I couldn't even imagine”

“Yea, ill get over it.”

“Well, i should let you go before the bell rings. I, Uh- yea. I’ll see in class tomorrow” He said walking me to the door. I gave him a quick smile and got out of the door. Well that was super awkward, but it felt nice to get that off my back.

“Hey- you. What the hell was that douche talking to you about for so long?” Harry said running up beside me. What was he doing here.

“Are you stalking me? Why are you here?” I asked rudely, I really wasn’t too fond of this guy. But he seemed to be at every corner i turned.

“For your information, I don't want to be with you just as much as you don't want to be with me. Finn sent me too check up on you. He was worried that you were all by yourself.” Harry said. I need to talk to Finn, he has to stop worrying about me all the time. “So what was that douche talking to you about?”

“None of your business. It was just a student teacher chat.” I said, but it didn't really feel like a student teacher chat. It felt too personal.

“Well it didn't look like it when you left and he was checking you out. Why must they hire teachers that are only 22 years old?” Harry said, was he actually checking me out? I couldn't believe Harry though, he was always saying false things.

“Cool, i'm late for class”

“Noelle, you’re not even fazed that your grade 12 Physics teacher was checking you out? That’s a total violation of everything!” He said angrily. He really was a crazy kid.

“Of course it fazed me. I just don’t care as much as you do.” I said dryly. To be honest, i really could care less about this situation. He’s 22. What else would you expect? It’s not like he was making a move on me. Harry stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

“Noelle, just watch out” I just stared at his bright green eyes. I was so captivated by them i forgot he was talking to me. “Oh god, how does Finn handle you? I’ve known you for like 4 hours and you’re already too much” He said letting go of me and walking away. “Goodbye Noelle”

“Bye Harry” I said before running to my next class that i was obviously very late for. I didn’t hear the bell go off, and the hallways were empty. Whatever, new kid perks will get me off the hook.

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !   
> Love you all xxx
> 
> rachael.


End file.
